<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If That's What You Desire (Jack Barakat) by AMelancholySunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989026">If That's What You Desire (Jack Barakat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine'>AMelancholySunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Binge-Watching, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucifer (mentionned) - Freeform, netflix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When binge-watching a show on Netflix with Jack goes too far.</p><p>Based on my personal experience. Photo here as visual: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/622305168477880320/if-thats-what-you-desire-jack-barakat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Barakat/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandom Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If That's What You Desire (Jack Barakat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can either tell me the truth or lie. Which one will it be, Barakat?"</p><p>Silently rising from the kitchen table chair, as to appear taller (and more threatening) than his six feet two frame, you pronounce the question, the features of the man, that is, folded arms and smug expression, sitting across from you, only fueling your desire to be more threatening.</p><p>"Answer the question. Did you or did you not continue watching Lucifer without me?</p><p>Reciprocating your threat, Jack leans backwards into the chair, crossing his legs then cracking his knuckles before answering with an aura of overconfidence, "I really don't see the point in all this. I'm being falsely accused of a crime I did not commit."</p><p>"If you say so" you agree, obviously not believing the lie, but wanting to play along with the game nonetheless, "So how do you explain this?"</p><p>Stepping aside to put the view of the wall mounted smart television right across from him, you reach for the remote in your back pocket, then with a click of the Power button, present him with the famous black and red Netflix application, set up since the moment you were made aware of his shenanigans. </p><p>"As you can see, this is my Netflix profile,” you present, but quickly press on in emphasis, scrolling down to the "<em>Continue Watching" </em>category, <em>Lucifer</em> being the first option. "But what I want you to see is that,” you approach the TV this time, pointing straight to the white progress report under the play button," oh yes, I'm currently watching the twelfth episode of the second season."</p><p>"But, alas," you continue, now switching to his profile and scrolling down to the same location, still pointing with your finger, "Evidence points that you're at Season 3, Episode 12"</p><p>Feeling victory at the idea of finding the evidence and using it in your favor, you question in a very Chloe Decker-esque tone, "So, to summarize, you're exactly a season ahead of me. If I recall correctly, we agreed that we would watch it together. Now, do you define what you did as joint or soli?-"</p><p>Cutting your question off with the realization of the obvious progress disparity, shock, disappointment and dare you say it, <em>pain</em> brings you to gasp, "How COULD you? Watch a whole season without me?" Anger, then, brings you to shout, "What do you have to say for yourself, huh? Huh? HUH?"</p><p>Faced with your overreaction, especially in light of the current inconsequential circumstances, Jack attempts to hold in a laugh, restraint both evident in his air-filled mouth and bulging eyes hidden behind the spectacles. Yet, inevitable in nature, just like a time bomb, he's incapable of holding it in for much longer, a loud giggle escaping his throat shortly after.</p><p>"It's just a show (Y/N)."</p><p> </p><p>"That's besides the point, Jack!" You shout back, putting aside the very obvious fact in favor of focusing more on the principle behind his unacceptable behavior.   "I thought we said that we'd watch it together. Like that we'd be on the same page. Just like we said we wouldn't check for spoilers."  </p><p>"Seriously (Y/N)? You really set all of this up because I watched a little more than you did?" Chuckling, he adds, "You're acting as if I did something, I don't know, devilish."</p><p>"I may have gotten a bit carried away with the whole detective and punishment thing." You sigh in realization, awareness making you recognize that a simple "<em>Jack I don't appreciate you watching more episodes than me because we had an agreement, remember</em>?" would have sufficed instead of a whole debacle about confrontation, evidence and anger.</p><p>But, then again, such are the side effects of binge watching a show as engrossing as Lucifer, what with its never-ending cliff-hangers, developing relationships and characters as well as clever one-liners, courtesy of Lucifer himself. And it's not like you were planning on murdering him for it, like characters in a similar situation as yours would have done.</p><p> "But grant me this," you counter, taking the reference in stride, "Like Lucifer, you can be a real pompous ass sometimes."</p><p>Grinning almost wolfishly and in pride, he heartily agrees "That, I am. But people love me for that. Especially you."</p><p>"Whatever," you shrug with a wave of your hand, choosing not to add on more to his high ego (though what he says is true), "I don't have anything else planned today. Why don't we just continue watching the show from where <em>I</em> left off?"</p><p> Sporting an expression of determination combined with a smile similar to Lucifer when he's presented with a liar caught in the act or an opportunity to punish, he answers much as he would.</p><p>"Very well (Y/N), if that's you desire."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>